Time To Pretend
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Chris talks Dean into helping him babysit Alberto and Jay's twin son's while the two are away. Slash,Fluff


**AN: So yeah I had this idea and I was planing it to be about 3 or 4 chapters long if anyone's interested. Please review,favorite and follow also my mistakes are the only thing I own.**

"No, no, no and let me see no!" Dean reiterated folding his arms together. "I'm not doing it." Chris and Dean were in their hotel room and Dean was on his phone playing a game while Chris asked him something.

"Please Dean, they wouldn't of asked if they could find someone else." Chris pleaded.

"I told you I'm not doing it." Dean said defiantly.

"Just think how much fun it could be." Chris said as he started rubbing Dean's shoulder. "It could be a great learning experience for us."

"Well you can learn by yourself without me because there's no way I'm spending my two days off babysitting a pair of nose picking bed wetting kids." He said matter of factly.

"Come on babe." Chris said as he leaned down and started kissing Dean's neck and took the phone out of his hands and sat it down on a nearby table. "Will you do it for me."

"No," he murmured as Chris started to nibble on his ear lobe. "This will not work." he hissed through gritted teeth to keep from moaning.

"Come on can't you do this for me and my good friend." Chris said as he took his bottom lip in his mouth sat in Dean's lap and started to massage his left nipple.

"Argh, fine," Dean yelled as he pushed Chris out of his lap. Chris just smirked knowing that it would work. "When are these little munchkins going to come anyway."

"In a few minutes actually." Chris said nonchalantly as he started to clean up their hotel room.

"What!" Dean yelled. "This was you're plan all along wasn't it."

"It was not he only called about an hour ago. I've already switched us to the room next door it has an extra king size bed for the boys." Chris said as he gathered their things. Dean just rolled his eyes as he followed him out to the room next door. "Look Dean." Chris said as he unlocked the door and led them inside. "Jay is a really good friend of mine and him and Alberto were in a bind. Adam's been busy filming and Punk's gone down to Canada to join him. He doesn't trust anyone else with the kids.

"Well why the hell would they leave their brats in my care." Dean scoffs.

"They're leaving their _kids_ in _our_ care babe and only till this Sunday. Chris emphasized. "They have to fly down to Mexico because Alberto's dad is pretty sick."

"Why they couldn't take the muchkins with them?" Dean questioned.

"Dean don't be meanie." Chris said as he put their clothes in the hotel dresser. "And they couldn't take them with them is because it's just too many things happening down there and they don't want them exposed to any of it."

"A little kidnapping or something would do the little rascals some good it teaches them character." Dean smirked.

"Dean." Chris stressed. "Look I know that you say you aren't good with kids but have you ever tried to get along with some."

"No." Dean muttered. "But I just don't like how they're always looking at me with those beady little eyes and their always filled with mucus and how they ask a billion questions."

"Dean kids aren't that bad, well not that much." Chris said in thought. Dean just whines.

"Can I change my mind on this?" Dean pleads with his hands as he sits down on one of the beds.

"No, and besides I'm going to make this fun we can do activities and such and it'll be great!" Chris exclaimed.

Just then they hear a knock on the door. "They're here." Chris smiled as he goes to open the door.

"Great." Dean said with false cheeriness. Chris opens the door to find a flustered Jay and Alberto with kids in tow.

"Chris thanks again for doing this on such short notice." Jay said as he walks in with two back pack in his hands and sets them on the empty bed.

"Yes thanks a lot my amigo." Alberto said as he leads the boys in.

"Hi, Uncle Chris," they both said in unison as they give him a hug.

"Where's my praise, Chris isn't suffering alone here." Dean piped up.

"No one listen to Dean he's just being a grouchy pants right now." Chris told them.

"Now here are their clothes and some of their games I also packed a little cold medicine because Raul has a tiny cold, they're bedtime is 9:30 don't let them say otherwise." Jay said. "They aren't supposed to have drinks before bedtime; Max still wets the bed from time to time." Jay elaborates to Chris.

"I do not." Max exclaimed.

"He's they're nightlight in case they get scared at night. Also he's a list of emergency numbers if you can't reach me. " He told them. "Now am I forgetting something?"

"Mi amore let's go I'm sure they got everything we are going to miss our flight." Alberto emphasized.

"Well I guess that's it." He leans down at eye level in front of his sons. "Now I want you both to be extra good for daddies and listen to Chris and Dean okay."

"Okay," they both say and unison.

"Good." He said as he extends his arms and they both give him a hug. Alberto follows suit and does the same.

"We'll be back on Sunday mi ninos." Alberto tells them as he releases them from the hug. "Now Jay honey we have to go."

"Okay bye boys, and thanks again Chris…and Dean." Jay said cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah just go already." Dean said. They wave goodbye again and now they are left with the boys.

"Good now that their gone I got a question for you." Dean asked as he gestured to Chris then the boys.

"What babe."

"Which one is which." He asked confused.

Chris walks over to the boys. "This one here," He said pointing to the left. "Is Max," and "This one here," he said pointing to the right "is Raul."

"I'll call you Thing 1 and Thing 2," he said "It's easier to remember."

"Dean!" Chris chastised.

"So what are they like twins or something?" Dean asked.

"Yes they're are fraternal twins now it should be easy to remember who is who now." Chris told him.

"Not really they all look alike to me." Dean said matter of factly.

"Dean!" Chris scolded. "That's offensive."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry now who wants to play a game." Dean asked.

"What kind of game." Max asked.

"Who can find where Uncle Chris hid my cigarettes when I wasn't looking." He said. "The winner gets a dollar."

"Okay!" Raul exclaimed as he and his brother start looking around the room hastily.

Chris just crosses his arms at Dean and shakes his head.

"What, you said to bond with them."


End file.
